Stranded, again
by Fo Fizzle
Summary: Just when they thought they were safe, the helicopter crashes again. So our Left 4 Dead 2 survivors are split up and lost. It invovles all of the characters but it is also NickxEllis.I might bring in the Left 4 Dead survivors.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Everyone jumped with joy. They were finally safe. Ellis, Rochelle, Nick, and Coach sat down on one of the benches inside the helicopter they were in. Ellis looked outside the helicopter and laughed as he saw all the zombies that were on the bridge that they were just on get blown up.

"Talk about kill all sons and bitches." Rochelle said to Ellis, and leaned over him to get a better look out the window. She felt a ting of sadness as she watched the destruction. This was her home, and she was watching it get blown up.

"Ya know, some of my friends could be down there right now." Coach said, sensing Rochelle's sadness. "Or some of my players…" He mumbled sadly. He coached the freshmen football team at Fisher High School and he was sure most –if not all- of his players were dead or zombies.

"Ah all of you guys need to shut up and stop complaining." Nick commented. He was tired of everyone being all sad and shit when they just got rescued. "Who cares if your friends are dead? Friends are useless. They don't do anything for you."

Ellis smirked. "Oh really? So I guess all of us risking our lives fer' you and stuff wasn't anything important." He asked Nick, getting kind of angry at how Nick talked about friends. Ellis would die for his friends, even he had only known them for a little while like these people.

"Nick, it sounds like you never had a real friend…" Rochelle said quietly, unsure of how Nick would react.

"So what? I'm still alive and I seem to be doing just fine." Nick said calmly, trying to be nice to the only girl that he knew was alive.

The helicopter began to wobble a bit as the wind picked up outside. It blew strongly, making the helicopter go slower.

"Uh, hey uh, pilot guy…. Why are we going slower?" Ellis asked nervously as he looked outside. The military was bombing the whole town and the bombs were getting closer to where the helicopter was hovering.

"It's just some wind, nothing to worry about." The pilot said.

"Well should we worry about that?" Coach shouted and pointed outside to an airplane that dropped a bomb right next to the copter.

"Oh Shit-" Ellis began but was cut off as the bomb blew up and the copter exploded, sending everyone flying.


	2. Chapter 2: Ellis

Ellis slowly opened his eyes. His vision was foggy, but his mind was clear and he understood what had just happened. The chopper crashed. He couldn't believe it, they had just been rescued for the second time and they crashed again. He tried to get up but he fell back down when he felt his wrist ache throb. _"Oh god no….please no….do not let my wrist be broken…"_ He thought quietly to himself. He was hurting, badly, no doubt about that. He moaned a bit as he tried again to get up. He managed to get on his knees but he didn't have the strength to move any further. He rubbed his eyes with his right hand which was not injured and looked around. Next to him was the helicopter's cockpit.

He slowly got up to his feet and limped over to the cockpit and looked inside. The pilot was still strapped in his seat, but his neck was obviously broken and he was dead. _"Poor bastard…"_ Ellis thought mournfully. Ellis limped over to the back of the cockpit and looked around. He knew that him and his buddies had brought their guns on the chopper so he knew that there had to be one somewhere. He saw the axe he had brought and picked it up with his good arm. He didn't see any guns so he would have to use this.

He looked at his wrist which was now swollen and sighed. How the hell was he supposed to use an axe when he could only use one arm? He tried to hold it with both his arms but dropped it and out his hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming in pain. _"Shit my wrist is broken…."_ He thought sadly. He picked up the axe again with his good arm. "Well it could be worse…" He muttered quietly to himself. "I could have a broken leg…." He said with a little more joy.

He limped around the cockpit, trying to see if any of his buddies were around. "Coach? Are ya there?" He said a little louder then a normal talking voice. He didn't want to attract any zombies if they were nearby. "Nick? Nick? Come' on Nick buddy, don't be ignorin me…" He said aloud while wandering a little further from the cockpit. "Ro? Ro baby come' on. I know yer there so dontcha be messing with me." He shouted, his southern twang echoing through the area. He was in a forest with plenty of trees and such. And plenty of places for zombies. "Come' on guys dis ain't funny!" He shouted louder, not caring if zombies heard him. He was injured and he needs his pals to help him. If a hunter or something came, he would be screwed.

He limped over to a nearby tree. He leaned on it and dropped his axe. He slowly sank down and put his head in his hand. He was alone. The worst thing that could possibly happen. And he was injured. Even better. Oh, and not to mention that he didn't have a gun. He cried a little bit, but once he felt the warm tear drip down his cheek, he stood up and grabbed his axe. He smiled, his blue eyes still wet with tears but strangely happier glistened in the lowering sun. He knew what he had to do. So he limped forward, with axe in hand, to go search for his pals.


	3. Chapter 3: Rochelle

Rochelle screamed, her shrieks echoing through the forest. She quickly closed her eyes and prayed that what she thought had just happened, didn't. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a tree, with part of the helicopter below her. It looked like it was part of the cockpit and some of the main body. She tried to get down but noticed that she was caught by something. She put her hand on her back and felt that she had some sort of back pack that was caught on the tree branch. _"Oh yeah that's right…I had a health pack…" _She thought joyfully to herself. Now she knew that if she got hurt, she could help herself some.

She broke free from the branch and fell to the ground. She looked at herself and was shocked that she wasn't hurt badly. She had a few cuts and scratches but that was probably just from the tree. She looked around the destroyed chopper to see if she could find anything useful. All she found was a frying pan. "Who the hell brought this here?" She asked herself. She tried to remember but sighed and gave up. Whoever did bring it didn't matter. What mattered was that she had a med kit, a weapon, and that she was free of injury.

She looked around, the guys had to be somewhere around here. "Ellis? Ellis sweetie where are you?" She shouted loudly. She waited a few seconds and almost cried when she heard no response. She didn't even bother shouting out for Nick and Coach. If they were anywhere nearby, they would have shouted back when they heard her shout for Ellis.

She walked forward a bit, tears slowly dropping down her face. She was done for. She needed a team to survive this damn zombie apocalypse. If a smoker or jockey got her, she wouldn't be able to help herself.

"I'm zombie food…" She moaned. She continued to walk forward, reality slowly sinking in. The longer she was without a team, the greater danger she was in. She looked around the forest and smiled a bit. At least there weren't any zombies around here right now. Maybe if she was lucky the helicopter crashed outside of where all the zombies were.

No. She knew that wasn't so. There was no way that now after she had been so unlucky, she would suddenly be lucky. She heard a snarl nearby. She readied her pan to hit what ever was near. A common zombie came flying at her. She smiled and swung the pan, smacking the zombie in the face and killing it. She laughed a bit and then walked forward to try to find her team.


	4. Chapter 4: Nick

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Nick shouted as he fell through the sky. He looked around and saw Ellis go flying unconscious to the west. He tried to see where Coach and Rochelle were but he couldn't see them. He looked down to see where he was falling just in time to splash into a lake. He hit the lake so hard, it left him dazed. He felt the cold, dark water rush around him. He shook his head a bit and kicked his way to the surface, gasping for air. He looked up, surprised that hitting the lake at that speed didn't kill him. He swam to shore, and laid there for a few minutes to rest. He finally got up and sighed. He had no weapons on him. Well wasn't he just so damn lucky? He tried to see if any had fallen near him but he found none. He muttered a few cuss words under his breath.

How much more shit did he have to go though? He had already gone through hell and when he finally thought he reached heaven, Satan came back and pulled him down again. He cussed some more but abruptly stopped when he heard hissing and such. He looked around, praying that it wasn't a zombie. But of course, as his luck goes, a zombie came running at him. He pulled his arm back and smashed his fist right into the zombie's face. The zombie stumbled back, but then got back up and charged Nick. It managed to bite Nick's arm before he could punch it again. "DAMN IT!" He shouted. He swung his arm back and punched the zombie so hard, it went flying backwards. He walked up to it and stepped on it's head, crushing it. "That outta teach you." Nick said superiorly.

He walked to a tree that was dead and collapsed on the ground. He broke off a tree branch to use as a weapon. "Well this sucks shit but hey, it's better then nothing." He muttered to himself.

He headed west, because he knew Ellis had fallen in that general direction. Ellis wasn't his favorite person in the world but he only knew where Ellis had fallen and he would desperately need a teammate if he wanted to survive this.

As he walked, he called out for everyone. If Rochelle or Coach were nearby, he wanted to find them. He tried to be some what quiet though incase zombies were nearby. He continued to walk through the forest when he smelled smoke. He stopped, not sure if it was a smoker or the chopper. He crept forward slowly, trying not to be loud incase it was a smoker. He pushed aside some bushes and saw that it was just part of the helicopter that had fallen and caught on fire. He smiled when he saw that there was gun lying by the torn metal. "Fuck yeah!" He said joyfully and ran forward, dropping the branch and reaching for the gun. He tripped over a piece of debris and put his hands in front of him to land on them. His right hand and right knee landed on some torn metal, cutting into his skin. He shouted in pain. He groaned a bit but shakily stood up and grabbed the gun.

"Note to self, be more careful…" He groaned and limped away from the copter and headed toward where he saw Ellis land.


	5. Chapter 5: Coach

Coach was still in the helicopter as it plummeted toward the ground. Well, he was in part of it. He saw everyone else fly out as the helicopter exploded while he hung onto a strap hanging from the side of the chopper. He watched in horror as he saw the ground come flying at him. Actually it was more like he was flying towards the ground which he was. He gripped the strap tighter as part of the destroyed helicopter went crashing into the trees. He lost his grip the second he hit a branch. He groaned in pain and slowly closed his eyes as he lay in the tree branches with the broken chopper below him.

"Hey anyone around here?" A voice shouted from a distance.

Coach tried to open his eyes but he was too weak to do anything but lay in the tree branches. He was much too old to be able to snap back right away from a crash like. He heard footsteps come closer and closer to where he was. He tried to move but failed. He wasn't worried if it was a zombie, no zombie could reach him in the tree, well maybe a smoker but it was unlikely it would see him. He was worried if it was someone, that they wouldn't see him.

"Fuck yeah!" The familiar voice shouted.

"_Nick! Nick! Nick!"_ Coach thought joyfully._ "Please Nick, find me…"_ He thought. He tried to signal Nick some how but he couldn't move. He heard a thud and then a shout. Coach couldn't help but laugh in his head. Nick probably tripped.

His laughter ended when he heard Nick's footsteps fade away. _"No, no ,no ,no, no….Nick! Come back!"_ Coach thought. He used all his strength to open his eyes and mouth. "Nick…." He managed to choke out. "Nick please…." He tried to shout but it came out barely as a whisper. "No…" Coach muttered. His hope was fading. He wasn't going to be able to move for a while and Nick was walking away. He cussed under his breath as he watched Nick limp away.

"Shit man…" Coach muttered. "This is some fucked up shit…" He breathed. He knew he would have to gain his energy if he had any hopes of catching up to Nick.

He watched Nick disappear and sighed. At least he knew where he was heading to, that was a plus.

He wondered where the rest of the gang was but he figured that if Nick was alive then Rochelle and Ellis must be.

He looked down at the fire burning below him. The tree he was in was too green to catch on fire from such a small fire so he decided it would be safe to close his eyes and take a nap to try to regain his strength.


	6. Chapter 6: Ellis

Ellis limped forward. He groaned with every step. He dragged the axe behind him as he limped through the deserted forest. He heard loud sobs coming from the bushes in front of him. "Well now… Ain't this lovely now?" Ellis asked himself, kind of pissed off at the luck he was having. "A damn ass witch…" He said angrily. A stupid witch was near and all he had to defend himself was a stupid axe.

"God why dontcha just kill me now?" He asked while looking up into the sky. He was usually more optimistic then this but he was pissed. He looked at the axe in his hand and smiled. If he was gunna die he might as make it a good death. He grabbed the axe with both hands, gritting his teeth in pain as he grabbed it with his left hand. He raised it above his head and let out a loud shout, startling the witch.

The witch shrieked, and charged Ellis who limped at her as fast as he could. His shouts mingled with her shrieks and he swung the axe at her head. Before the witch could even touch Ellis, the axe took her head off and her body collapsed at Ellis's feet.

Ellis dropped the axe and gripped his hand in pain. He couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. "Well talk 'bout an axe murdered hehe." He said and laughed again. That was just what he needed to boost his spirit.

He grabbed the axe again and limped forward. Leaving the witch corpse behind him. Even though he had fun killing that bitch, he really would prefer it if he didn't run into any more zombies.

As he walked, he had some time to think. And only one thing was on Ellis's mind right now. Why the hell doesn't the witch wear pants? He couldn't seem to figure out the answer to that question. He wondered what the hell she was doing before she got infected that she only needed underwear and a shirt. He thought of a few things but shuddered at the thought of that witch doing such disgusting things.

"Hehe gross…" Ellis chuckled. He continued walking as the sky got darker and darker. "Well shit man…It's getting dark." He muttered and then laughed. He stopped for a bit when he thought he heard footsteps. He listened but didn't hear anything so he kept walking. He heard footsteps again but much louder and closer. He knew it was real this time. He tightened his grip on the axe. "Who dah hell is there?" He asked, trying to sound intimidating. He raised the axe as far as he could with one hand and asked again.

"Whoa whoa calm down kid, its me." Nick said and stepped from the bushes.

"N-N-Nick?" Ellis said as his smile grew bigger and bigger. "Ho-lee shit-on-a-stick you're alive bud!" Ellis said and limped over to him. He was so happy he finally had a teammate to help him out.


	7. Chapter 7: Rochelle

Rochelle trotted forward. She really had no idea where she was going, she just knew that she had to keep moving and try to find someone.

As she walked she couldn't help but worry about her team. What if they were all dead? And even if the crash didn't kill them, would they be as lucky as herself to find some weapons or med kits? She shouted out for them as she walked, not caring if any zombies found her. She needed her team and she was sure they needed her.

She heard a loud groan coming from behind a few clustered bushes. "Coach? Hey is that you?" She asked. When she heard no response she slowly stepped forward. She was scared shitless. If it was a special infected zombie….No, she didn't want to think about it.

She used one swift movement of her arm to move the branches of the bush out of the way and see what made that noise. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw nothing there.

"Must be my imagination…" She muttered to herself. Relieved, she turned back around. She froze when she turned around. She felt hot, wet breath on her face. All she could see in front of her was torn and ripped skin and a large belly. _"Shit a boomer…" _She thought quickly.

She slowly looked up and saw the horrific face of the special infected beast. The boils on its face jiggled as the gross liquid swished around inside it.

Rochelle screamed and pushed the boomer back. She then darted off, hearing the loud, heavy footsteps of the obese monster close behind her.

As she continued to run, she got more and more tired. _"Damn…How much energy does this fat creature have?" _She asked herself. She kept running and she could hear the zombie close in on her as she got slower from exhaustion.

"_Please, oh please let me escape…" _She knew that if the creature puked on her it would be all over. A horde would come and finish her off, she knew a frying pan would be little defense against a large horde of zombies.

She scanned the area as she ran. If she couldn't outrun the strangely fast zombie, she would have to go somewhere where it couldn't get her.

She saw a tree that's branches hung lower then other trees and leapt for the closet branch. She scrambled to climb up, sweat pouring down her face as she climbed since she was already tired from the running.

Once she got about twenty feet above the ground she looked down. The boomer was trying to climb up but the branches broke under its weight. She wiped her forehead getting some sweat off. She climbed up a few more feet and sprawled across the branches as comfortable as she could get. She closed her eyes, it was getting dark and she needed rest, and she was sure no zombies could get her here.


	8. Chapter 8: Nick

"I could kiss ya man!" Ellis said to Nick.

"Whoa I know I'm good looking but let's not get carried away." Nick said. A faint smile flashed across his face but it vanished as fast as it appeared. He eyed Ellis's axe. "Why the hell do you have that?" He asked. "Uh, wait never mind….I think I know." He quickly added. Duh, there zombies around here so only an idiot would wonder why someone had a weapon.

"Well should we go find the others?" Ellis suggested while smiling.

Nick looked at Ellis curiously. "Uh yeah but why are you smiling like that?" He asked, unsure of why Ellis was always so damn happy.

"Cuz I'm happy to see ya." Ellis answered, his smile not fading.

Nick turned around as he felt himself blush. He never blushed! What the hell was going on? "Whatever…. Let's get moving." He said and began to walk.

"What ever ya say…" Ellis said to the conman. "Hey did I ever tell ya 'bout the time me and Keith went to the-"

"Ellis…." Nick said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up!" Nick snapped.

"Okay but there was a guy dressed like a dog doing tricks fer money." Ellis said and kept walking.

Nick sighed. Ellis got on his nerves. He kind of wished he didn't find Ellis but no matter what he thought of him, he knew he needed Ellis if he wanted to survive this mess.

"Hey, do ya gots yer'self a gun?" Ellis asked while looking at what Nick was holding.

"Yeah so?" Nick asked. So what if he had a gun, it would only help them.

"Aw that's bullshit man…. All I gots is a dumb axe! And mah wrist is broken too!" Ellis complained.

"Shit your wrist is broken?" Nick asked and stopped walking. He turned around and faced Ellis. He looked at his left wrist which was obviously swollen. "Crap why didn't you say so earlier?" He asked.

"I dunno…" Ellis mumbled.

"Well I've got some wounds myself, no broken bones but a few deep cuts." Nick mumbled. He figured Ellis broke his wrist in the crash and Nick himself fell because he was being impatient and hurt himself. How embarrassing.

"Oh wow, dumbass chopper just hadda go 'n crash…" Ellis mumbled.

"Oh uh yeah… Stupid chopper…." Nick mumbled, too embarrassed to tell Ellis the truth.


	9. Chapter 9: Nick and Ellis

"So now what?" Ellis asked Nick, his blue eyes shinning with anticipation.

"Why are you asking me?" Nick asked.

"I dunno." Ellis answered and smiled.

Nick sighed. "Ellis man, you really need to stop smiling like that."

"Why?" Ellis asked, confused.

"Because the damn helicopter crashed when we could have finally gotten out of this mess!" Nick shouted at the hick.

Ellis looked down. "Well its not the first time this has happened to us…" Ellis mumbled, referring to when the helicopter that rescued them from Whispering Oaks crashed.

The conman grumbled. "Yeah well this time we didn't all fall in the same place." He sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "For all we know, Rochelle and Coach could be dead…"

Ellis laughed. "That would be sad but funny at the same time." He muttered under his breath. "Irony…" He chuckled.

Nick eyed Ellis. "What did you just say?" He asked, not catching what the hick had said.

"Oh nothin, but if I know Ro and Coach, they probably have found each other and already made it to safety." Ellis said and smiled. Rochelle was stubborn and he knew she wouldn't let a stupid crash kill her. As for Coach, he was strong and disciplined. He wouldn't let anything end him, let alone a crash or a few zombies for that matter.

"I wish I was them then." The conman said and started walking. "Come on Ellis, let's go find them." He said and started walking. He wasn't walking in any specific direction, he was just heading away from where they were because Rochelle and Coach were obviously not there.

"Uh hey Ellis…" Nick mumbled. "Where's the pilot?" He asked, remembering it wasn't just him and his zombie fighting pals on the helicopter.

Ellis lowered his eyes. "He's dead…."

"Oh…" Nick mumbled. He didn't need to ask how the pilot died, he assumed it was from the crash. Not everyone is lucky enough to survive a crash like that.

"Well…" Nick said, trying to find something to say to change the subject. "Ellis how do you still have your hat? Wouldn't it have flown off during the crash?" The conman asked. He just realized that through everything they have been through, Ellis's hat was always on his head.

Ellis looked up at the bill of his hat. "Hmm…I dunno." He answered. "It'll start to slip off so I'll pull it back on but when I flew out of the helicopter, I woke up and it was on my head…" He said and shrugged. He was just as confused as Nick was.

Nick chuckled. "Do you glue it to your head?" He asked.

Ellis laughed and smiled. He was glad Nick seemed to be getting in a better mood. "Nope but I guess I could try it."

Nick nodded and then continued walking. It was quiet. He was getting kind of freaked out until Ellis broke the silence.

"Ya know, this reminds me of the time Keith and Paul went to the movies. They saw one of them horror movies and when they came back, they decided to make their lives like horror movies. Like at first I was all like okay but then, when it got real quiet and stuff, they would pop out dressed like monsters and scare me! So I got mah buddy Dave and we decided to get them back. We dressed up like those pokeman or whateva' you call em' people, I was the little yellow dude and he was…Ya know, I don't really know what he was, If ya ask me he looked like a turtle but insisted that he was some powerful guy but I was all like, yer a blue turtle. Anyways, we dressed up like them, thinking it would be funny to scare Keith and Paul in such silly costumes. What was even better was that we decided we would do it when they had their lady friends over. So me and Dave crept up on our victims and their dates, I jumped out and screamed and then Dave was right behind me. Keith froze and then fainted. After we got him to a hospital and after he woke up, he explained that he had a life long fear of pokemans. His lady left him after saying that he was a big sissy and such. I thought it was funny but Keith, not so much." Ellis said and smiled, having finished his story without any interruptions.

Nick looked at Ellis. Was this guy messed up in the head? "I think you mean pokemon, not pokeman but pokemon." He said.

Ellis nodded. "Yeah that was it."

Nick immediately looked away, embarrassed. How did he know what pokemon was? "Uh great story Ellis…" He mumbled, trying to change the subject. "It's getting dark, let's climb a tree and rest." He suggested.

Ellis shook his head. "Can't, broken wrist, remember'?" He said and raised his swollen left wrist.

"Damn, that's right…" Nick mumbled. He noticed and fallen tree leaning up on another tree. "Hey, try walking up that tree. I'll help you up." He said to Ellis.

Ellis nodded and started to walk up the fallen tree. He was trying to be careful not slip but he was a bit clumsy at the moment. He wobbled and then felt him slip off the side.

Nick was right behind Ellis and saw him slip. He reached over to grab him before he fell and in his haste, he didn't look to where he put his hands.

Ellis blushed when he felt Nick grab and steady him. "Er, uh, thanks bud…" He mumbled. Nick's hands were firmly holding onto Ellis's hips.

Nick blushed then quickly let go. "No problem…" He mumbled and scratched the back of his head. "I would guess you would do the same for me…"

Ellis nodded and made his way to the top of the tree. He climbed into the other tree and sat down between two branches. Nick sat down next to him. "If we can get up here 'cause of that there tree, then wouldn't other zombies be able to?" He asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah but that's why I'm gunna do this." He said and then kicked the rotting, fallen tree to the side. It gave the tree enough momentum to fall flat on the ground. "Were safe, try to sleep." Nick said and then rested his head against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

Ellis nodded and copied Nick.


	10. Chapter 10: Coach

Coach woke up when the sun shined through his closed eyes. He moved around and tried to stretch out his sore muscles. He wondered how long he had been asleep but figured it couldn't have been that long. He looked down below him and saw part of the helicopter. It was burnt but no longer in flames.

He looked at the trees around him and tried to think of a way to get out of the tree without hurting himself. He didn't want to just jump down, he was too high up to attempt that. Plus there was torn metal below him and landing on that would not be fun. He saw a tree branch not too far below him so he sat up and put his foot on it while using the branch he was currently on for balance.

He smiled when he got to the branch. He then looked at the branch below him. It was a little farther but it was still within distance. It looked small but it was the only one that was close enough to stand on. He stepped down and pushed his foot on it to see if it would break under his weight. It seemed durable enough so he slowly sat down on the branch with his feet dangling towards the next one.

Now this one was a lot farther. He would have to drop onto this one. On the brighter side, there was a branch next to it for added support. He took a deep breath and jumped off his branch to the next one. That was a bad idea. The branch broke the second he hit it. His weight plus the force of impact from falling must have been too much for the branch. He grabbed onto another branch below him but he couldn't hang on. _"Stupid movies…"_ He thought. In the movies the action hero could always grab onto a branch like that. Well it was a lot harder then the movies made it seem.

He hit the ground hard but luckily he moved over enough that he didn't land on the helicopter. He looked himself over and saw a few cuts and wounds of the matter but nothing much. He looked up and saw a lot of broken branches. They must have broken his fall. That was a good thing even though he had plenty of scratches and such from it.

He got up and looked through the helicopter wreckage to see if there was a weapon that Nick didn't find when he was there. All Coach found was a bottle of pain pills and a bat. He shrugged considering that he could have found nothing. These weren't the best weapons but hey, it was better then running around without anything.

He opened the bottle of pills and took a few of them. No need to overdose now. He put the rest in his pant's pocket and walked into the direction Nick went. He needed to find Nick before he met some of the lovely zombies around here.

Authors Note:** Okay I know the chapters are short but once everyone meets up with someone, they will get longer. I tend to get writers block when writing from one person's view when they are alone.**


	11. Chapter 11: Rochelle

Rochelle woke up and looked around. It was morning, but she wasn't sure what time. She looked at the sun and guessed it was around ten. She couldn't be exact but time wasn't really her biggest worry. Her biggest worry was to find her team. She hopped down from the tree she was in and was glad to see the boomer had left. All she saw was a pile of vomit with flies around it.

"Gross." She said to herself and chuckled. She was surprised there weren't any common infected around it; usually they would be attacking the vomit like crazy. She stared at the flies and wondered if animals could get infected. She never saw any animals let alone infected animals. She had seen those cows at Whispering Oaks ….They were eaten and dead though. Not infected. The flies seemed normal, she guessed that if they were infected then they would probably start attacking her.

She grabbed her frying pan and kept walking, being extra careful to not make any noise. After the boomer incident last night, she did not want any zombies to notice her. She scanned the ground in front of her to make sure she wasn't going to step on anything that might make noise. Being in a forest made it hard not to make noise though, there were dead leaves and sticks to make every step loud. So she had to make the best of it.

She saw some common infected wandering around but as long as she didn't do anything to scare them, they left her alone. As she walked, she saw the cockpit of the helicopter. She smiled and walked up to it. Maybe one of her teammates was nearby. She looked through the broken windshield of the cockpit and gasped. The pilot was dead. Well undead actually. He was clawing at the air trying to get to Rochelle. He was still strapped to his seat so his movement was limited.

"Poor, poor guy….He only tried to save us…" She mumbled to herself and gripped her frying pan tightly. She smacked the zombie pilot upside the head and then repeated until he died. She wasn't sure if that made anything better for him but she felt better. She felt as though she ended his pain. She wasn't sure if he was feeling pain really but that's just what she told herself so she wouldn't feel guilty for killing these zombies.

She searched through the wreckage some more but she didn't find anything. She sighed and looked down. At first she didn't see anything but then she saw a footprint. It was way too big to be hers. She looked at it and tried to think of it could be one of her teammates. She knew it wasn't Nick's since he wore dress shoes and this print looked more like an army boot. Coach wore regular sneakers so it wasn't his… Ellis! That's whose it was! That hick wore some kind of boot so it definitely had to be his.

She looked up as she heard gunshots. She turned to her right where they were coming from and ran that way. Ellis must have a gun! She wanted to find him as fast as possible so she ran not caring what heard her. The gun shots got closer and closer and she pushed through some bushes and looked to where Ellis should have been. But Ellis was not there.

She gasped and then fell down when she took a step back. "Y-y-y-you!" She stuttered and pointed at the person with the gun.

Author's Note: **You guys can guess who the person is. You may know, you may not, it's not anyone in the story so far. I am working on the next chapter and I'm almost done with it. I don't know when I'll have it up but I'm hoping on Wednesday. I like to upload the chapters to both of my stories on that same day. (For those of you who don't know, my other story is called ****A New Life.****) Check it out if you want to. And once again, sorry for the short chapters….**


	12. Chapter 12: Nick and Ellis

Nick opened his eyes and yawned. He would have stretched but felt something on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Ellis snoring softly on Nick's shoulder. Nick felt his face flush red but then sighed and laid his head back against the tree trunk. There was no way he was going to wake up the young kid.

He wondered how the kid could sleep so well with this whole zombie thing going on but he then he realized he didn't really care. He felt Ellis move so he looked over but saw that the hick was still asleep. Nick sighed and wondered when Ellis would wake up. Nick knew that he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. He watched Ellis, out of boredom and saw his lips move. He was talking in his sleep. Nick couldn't catch what he was saying but he could tell he was saying the same word over and over again.

Then, Ellis shot up and let out a loud shout of fear. This scared Nick so bad he fell out of the tree. "GOD DAMMIT ELLIS!" He shouted while laying on the ground in pain. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He asked as he saw the hick look around fearfully.

Ellis looked at Nick and let out a weak laugh. "Sorry…." He mumbled and scratched his head nervously. "I had a bad dream…." He said and looked away ashamed.

Nick groaned and slowly got up. He brushed himself off and looked himself over. Good thing they weren't that high up in the tree. He looked back at Ellis who seemed to be lost in thought. "Well? Get your ass down here." He shouted.

Ellis was torn from his thoughts and looked at Nick. "How?" He asked as he looked down.

Nick put his hand to his face. "Jump off you moron." He said. He saw Ellis was about to argue but he cut him off. "Don't complain about it being too high, I _fell _off." He sneered at the word 'fell' because it was Ellis's fault.

Ellis laughed nervously and jumped off. He smiled when he hit the ground. "Now that wasn't too bad." He chuckled. He looked at Nick who still seemed pissed about falling off the tree. "Oh, uh, sorry about scaring ya…" He mumbled.

Nick sighed. "What the hell were you dreaming about any way?" He asked, wondering what could make Ellis scream like that.

Ellis blushed. "Er…Uh…" He didn't want to tell Nick what he really was dreaming about. He didn't know how the conman would react to it… "Zombies." He heard himself say. That wasn't a total lie; he just left some parts out.

He remembered in his dream it was just him and Nick. Nick was in a safe house and Ellis was making his way to it. He remembered that he had gotten snared by a smoker and Nick came running for him. He was shouting for Nick but then saw Nick get smashed by a tank. That's when he woke up. He dreamed about Nick and he did not want the conman to know about it.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Grow a pair will you?" He said to Ellis and started walking. They had been in this whole zombie mess for a few days and Ellis was having nightmares? Nick thought that Ellis would have gotten used to it by now.

Ellis narrowed his eyes. Nick had no idea what he was talking about. It wasn't the zombies that scared Ellis. It was the thought of losing Nick that made him weak. Zombies were nothing compared to some of the things Ellis had done.

Nick looked behind him and saw Ellis just standing there. "Are you coming or do you want to stand there until a zombie gets you?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Ellis nodded and trotted after Nick. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…." He grumbled.

Nick sneered. "Well actually Ellis, I didn't wake up on a bed considering WERE IN A DAMN ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" He said shouting the last part. "Plus, I FELL OF A DAMNED TREE BRANCH!" He snapped at the hick who was hurt by his harsh words.

"Well I'm so sorry I only cared about ya!" Ellis snapped back.

Nick gave Ellis a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. He had no idea that Ellis had dreamed about him dying.

Ellis blushed but he was still mad. "You died! In mah dream! That's why I freaked out!" Ellis finally admitted.

Nick looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Oh…" Was all he said. He turned around. "Well I guess that's okay then…." He mumbled. He would have freaked out too if he had a dream of Ellis dying. Not that he would ever let the hick know that.

Ellis followed behind Nick. There was an awkward silence now. Ellis tried to think of something to say to break the silence but the normally talkative kid couldn't think of anything. His nightmare was still on his mind.

Nick sighed. "So Ellis….What kind of music do you like?" He asked. Nick knew everyone had to like music so it was a good topic to start a conversation.

Ellis smiled. "Well I love the Midnight Riders!" He said excitedly.

Nick rolled his eyes but Ellis couldn't see him do so. Nick should have seen this coming. He remembered when they were at Whispering Oaks that Ellis had talked about the band a lot with Coach. "Any other bands?" He asked.

Ellis smiled. "Of course!" He chuckled. "I like Metallica and such." He said and smiled.

"So what, you like rock?" Nick asked. Well Ellis was kind of born in that era.

Ellis nodded. "I like hard rock." He said as they were walking. "I could name all the bands I like but that would take a while." He chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well do you like anything besides rock?" Nick asked.

Ellis nodded. "Yeah! I like hard rock, classic rock…" He said and smiled. He knew that wasn't what Nick meant.

Nick grumbled. "I meant anything besides all types of rock!" He said. Ellis was just trying to get on his nerves.

Ellis chuckled. "Well I listen to all types of music…" He said. "But I only love rock."

Nick shook his head. He shouldn't have expected the boy to like any other type of music. "Well I guess the Midnight Riders are alright." He mumbled. He had only heard them when they used the band's light show to signal the helicopter at Whispering Oaks.

Ellis was about to agree with Nick when he felt something wrap around him and choke him. "N-ick!" He gasped as he felt himself being pulled back. He dropped his axe so he could use his only good hand to try to break free.

Nick turned around. "What?" He asked, paranoid thinking Ellis was just being dumb. His eyes widened when he saw that Ellis was being attacked a smoker. Nick grabbed his gun and aimed at the smoker's head. A couple shots and the smoker was dead.

Ellis coughed as a puff of smoke was released around him. He stood up and walked back to Nick. "Thanks…" He coughed and picked up his axe.

"No problem overalls, just be more careful." Nick said and kept walking.

Ellis scanned the area as they walked. He wanted to see if there were any zombies that could harm him. Luckily there was only a couple of common infected. There weren't many special infected around.

"Hey Ellis, do you see that?" Nick asked and pointed to a building not too far ahead.

Ellis turned and followed Nick's finger to where he was pointing. "Yeah, it's a building." He said. Nothing special about that.

"Yeah, thanks captain obvious." Nick snapped.

Ellis frowned. "No problem lieutenant sarcasm." He replied.

Nick growled but looked at the building again. "Is that a red door?" He asked.

Ellis narrowed his eyes. "I think so…." He mumbled. "By golly Nick! That's a safe house!" He said excitedly.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah now let's get inside it before you get mauled by a hunter." He said and began to run to the door.

Ellis ran after him and followed him into the safe.

Nick smiled. "Well Ellis, were safe, for now."

Author's Note:** Okay so it might be a while until I get the next chapter up. I am way too busy with school and sports. I'll probably only be able to write on weekends so forgive me if it takes a while for chapters to upload. Trust me I'm trying to get them up ASAP.**


End file.
